Make Me Beg
by Rizzling
Summary: PWP one shot from Maura's perspective. Set during and after 'I Kissed A Girl', Maura goes home frustrated and somewhat jealous... until a surprise awakening. WARNING: Possible rape trigger. We're undecided so putting a warning just in case.


Fridays nights were dull, they had always been dull. I wished for something to happen, to change the monotony of life. I really should have been careful what I wished for.

I'd never been invited out with the others, even when I was in college and medical school, they always turned away from me as though I were some sort of oddity that should be consigned to Ripley's. Then I moved to Boston and Jane Rizzoli burst into my life with all the subtlety of a train wreck. My days and nights were full of adventures, from the mundane to the life changing.

We'd been exploring all aspects of our relationship for about six months when Jane was volunteered to go 'undercover' as a lesbian to try and catch a killer and she'd recruited me to go with her to collect evidence. Both Frost and Korsak were so excited about the idea, little did they know just how close to the truth they were.

I arrived at the club an hour before Jane and changed into the uniform. The corset style top enhanced my cleavage to the point I worried that Jane would be distracted too much from her job. She will tell you now that she never stared at my breasts until we were dating but between us, I'd caught her staring on more than a dozen occasions.

I enjoyed the evening, waiting tables is harder than it seems and I was glad to get back to being myself but for the evening, it was fun. To be honest, it was more than a little arousing feeling all those eyes on me.

When Jane arrived, she immediately tried to offer me her jacket to cover up. I was momentarily confused until I remembered we were still working and not out socially. I think the outfit had me more than a little flustered too.

As the night progressed, Jane became more and more relaxed in the club and on her 'dates', I can't say I felt the same way. Many of the woman weren't Jane's type – not that she really has one but a few seemed to be making a legitimate play for her. Jealousy isn't something I've felt regularly in my life but when I could, I would swing by her table and give her a reminder of what she would be taking home.

Leaning over her, I collected the glass of a mousey woman with whom she'd been talking. I could feel her eyes burning into my breasts and when I casually glanced down at her, she looked away quickly having failed to meet my eyes.

All in all the operation had gone well. We collected samples from nine different women and Jane left with Korsak and Frost while I returned to the lab with the glasses ready to process the following day. By the time I got home, it was almost 2am. I can't pretend that I wasn't disappointed to not find Jane at my home. The whole experience left me both horny and eager to reaffirm my 'claim' to Jane.

My room was perfect – another indication that Jane wasn't there. Sparsely decorated and tidy. In its centre stood a large double bed with an ornate wooden headboard. The bed had been my grandmothers and I loved the feel of the solid mahogany.

I was exhausted but I jumped in the shower, washing quickly before slipping on my sleep mask, I snuggled down under the duvet and passed out.

I woke up sharply and tried to remove my mask. Fear griped my heart and stomach when I found that my arms were stretched out above my head, an unfamiliar cold holding my wrists in place.

I fought for minutes, maybe hours against the new restraints but to no avail. All I could hear was my heart beating loudly, it sounded as though it were actually in my head, a marching band of enormous proportions hammering a terrifying tune.

'Oh god, this is it.' I remember thinking, 'I'm going to die right here.'

I laid as still as I could, which, given my restraints wasn't hard. I couldn't hear anyone else in the house but that didn't help to calm my rapidly growing terror.

Minutes, maybe an hour passed since I had awoken and my heart slowed to a more normal pace. I pricked my ears, trying to hear the sound of another person.

From my left, a floorboard creaked under someone's weight and I screamed loudly.

Someone had been there all along, maybe watching me and doing who knew what at the same time. I knew this person had to be the cause of my confinement.

'What do you want?' I called out in the direction I had guessed they had gone in.

Silence greeted me.

I asked again, trying to hide the fear in my voice as I spoke.

Warm but calloused hands wrapped around my left ankle and my first instinct was to pull my leg back. The grip tightened but wasn't painful as my leg was straightened out and securely fastened to the foot of the bed.

I fought, I really did, thrashing as best as I could and hitting nothing but air.

Bile burnt the back of my throat as those same soft hands secured my right ankle in the same manner.

I screamed, begged and yelled hoping that someone would hear me and call the cops but no one did. If my screams were heard, then no one thought anything of them at all.

'Please, please don't hurt me. I have money in the dresser, take what you want just don't hurt me, please!'

Silence met my every plea. It was that that had scared me more than anything.

I tried to cover my exposed body, tried curling up so that I wasn't so vulnerable. The restraints prevented me from doing much and so I laid there, my breasts exposed for my captor and my sex spread for the taking.

I listened then, lying as still as I could trying to work out where they were. I inhaled deeply, trying to slow my heartbeat and focus on something that would be useful. There! The faint smell of vanilla. A wry smile crept over my face then, I knew that smell.

I whispered that name, her name into the silence and a faint 'Mmmmm' was the only acknowledgement I received.

I struggled, pulled against the restraints and arched my body, trying to free myself. I knew she was there, watching as my breasts bounced in my efforts.

"Stop it!" she growled, it had been the first thing she'd said since she arrived. The power and passion in her voice ceased my motions and I laid there, exposed and aroused under her inspection. As I calmed down, my mind wandered back to the drunken night when we'd first made love. It had started with a conversation about fantasies... My wry smile turned into a grin. With a warm chuckle, she turned and left the room.

The pain in my shoulder was all that stopped me from falling into a light sleep and I struggled to get comfortable.

Footsteps echoed down the hardwood corridor and I stiffened at the sound. The door creaked slightly as she entered and once again I tried closing my legs, my knees bending in like a frogs. I knew what she wanted and the part I had to play. Even in this position, I know she could see my arousal.

'Would you like a drink?' she asked me.

I nodded quickly, my throat dry.

Gentle hands lifted my head slightly and cool glass touched my lips. I drank quickly, the icy cool water soothing my throat.

She took the glass away and gently laid my head back down on the pillow.

'What do you want?' I asked again slowly. She wanted me to be submissive, to allow her to take what she wanted despite knowing I'd willingly give it to her.

Her reply came in the form of ice cold water dripped into the hollow in my throat and I gasped loudly as it was followed by another drop that hardened my nipples almost immediately.

An ice cube ran a trail across my chest, barely touching my skin but burning a line around my breast as she moved. My breath caught in my throat and I had to fight to suppress a moan.

Involuntarily, I pressed up into this burning pleasure and immediately it was removed, beads of water trickling slowly down my torso every time I took a breath.

Frustrated and angry, I yelled out, called, tried to demand that she let me go but my voice let me down and my attempts were less than convincing. She could hear my desire, I know she could. Knew that I wanted more.

She cleared her throat, the only sound she had made since asking me if I wanted a drink.

'Please let me go!' I said again, this time I almost sounded like I meant it

I could hear her moving at the foot of the bed and I struggled to try and hear exactly what she was doing.

Fingers gently caressed my thighs and I jumped once again, the touch of a lover against my skin and firing my loins once more.

Something softer replaced those fingers, its touch barely there and yet unable to ignore as it traced the thinnest of lines up and down my inner thigh.

My hips pressed up to where I thought her hand may be and the soft touch vanished.

I whimpered softly and the gentle touch returned. A feather! It had to be a feather. Moving deliberately over my thighs and then over my rapidly moistening lips.

'Please…' I whispered as she gently caressed my folds with the tip of the feather.

Once again I pushed my hips up to meet that sensuous feeling.

Once again, that feeling vanished.

My chest heaved and I wriggled against the frustration that was building within me.

I heard the rustle of clothing and couldn't fight the gentle moan that escaped my lips.

A finger, one smooth finger ran against my wetness, pressing gently against my clit and I moaned as it gained speed.

I couldn't help it, I pressed into her touch and she moved away. This time back across the room.

'I'm sorry, please.' I begged, I needed her to touch me, I knew I was supposed to be still, to wait until she granted me pleasure and not demand it. This was how she had explained it all those months ago on that snowy night.

She ignored my pleas and I heard the gentle creak of the chair as she sat down.

'Please, please. I won't move, I promise!'

She ignored me for what felt like an eternity and I struggled to satisfy myself, I tried squeezing my thighs together to alleviate the passion but the restraints held me fast. Everything I tried failed miserably and so, frustrated and in need, I waited.

Eventually she returned, her gentle fingers sliding effortlessly and expertly over my slick folds, my wetness increasing with every pass of her finger. I wanted to push into her, wanted to feel her in me, but knew I couldn't move.

She slid one finger so gently into me and I gasped, moaning loudly as she pushed deep into me, curling her finger up and hitting home. Pumping harder, I started to move with her, and for a minute or two, she let me, that was until I moved too much and she pulled her finger roughly from my core. I whined pitifully.

Without warning, a heavy hand pinned my hips to the bed and her hot mouth covered my sex, lapping and sucking at my clit as she worked my pussy hard and fast, her tongue dipping into me before returning to my clit.

I screamed in ecstasy, her fingers joining and pumping hard and fast into me, pushing me to the brink of climax.

I forced my hips up to meet her and, once more she pulled back, one finger teasing my entrance and driving me wild with desire.

'Please…..' I begged again, I needed to cum more than I'd ever needed anything else in my entire life.

she pulled her hand away once more and I growled at the movement.

The rustle of clothing once again filled my ears and I spread my legs wider, hoping that my pleas would be answered.

The mattress between my feet absorbed her weight and by now I was panting, the anticipation filled my groin and fought to stay still.

She leant over me, her breath tickling my chin as she took her position.

I pulled against the handcuffs that held me fast and she moaned then, sensing the need in me.

He slipped the head of her dildo between my slick folds, teasing me as she guided it over my clit. Testing me to see if I'd move. I moaned and begged but managed to control my hips as she slipped into me.

I couldn't help myself, I bucked up hard into her, drawing the length of her impressive cock into me and moaning loudly as I did so.

She yanked back, pulling violently from me and grabbing my hips.

'Please, fuck me, just fuck me now!' I begged her unashamedly. "JANE!"

She laughed, a small, delicate sound that didn't fit in the scenario as she plunged her hard cock into me, thrusting deep and hard.

My breasts bounced as she fucked me and she grabbed them painfully, pinching my nipples and squeezing roughly.

I begged her to fuck me harder, and she obliged, ramming herself into me and making me scream.

My hips leapt up to meet her, each thrust met hers with perfect timing and, despite the slight pain of the act, I screamed as she fucked me into climax. I came hard for her, harder than I ever had with a male lover and as I did so, she fucked me harder and harder until her own climax mixed with my own juices and soaking my bed covers.

I lay quivering and satisfied as she climbed off the bed and dressed. My exhaustion left me unable to move.

Laying there, exhaustion overtook me and I fell into a deep sleep.

When I awoke, my wrists were free and I ripped off my sleep mask. The room was empty; the smell of sex covered everything and I sat up, rubbing my wrists as I glanced towards the clock. On the night stand sat an index card and I reached for it, turning it over in my hands and running my fingers over her script.

_I knew you'd be the one._

_I love you._

_J. xxx_


End file.
